


Grounded

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Smut, actually slutty aladdin, bad boy judal, juala, magi combi, main pairing juala, not so innocent aladdin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin’s grounded when Ugo found out about his boyfriend and can’t leave the house. Though that doesn’t keep the bad boy away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aladdin didn’t expect this. Well that was a lie he really did expect this but he didn’t think it'd be this bad. He was grounded. Yep, his caring guardian grounded him. Which was unheard of really. He was never grounded before! His phone was taken away along with his laptop. He couldn’t even leave the house either! And all because Ugo found out about his boyfriend. It wasn’t because Aladdin was gay or anything. Ugo had a lover himself. No, he was grounded because of who his lover was.

  
Judal, the town’s biggest bad boy. He always got into all sorts of trouble. Pranking, stealing, bullying. Those were all done by him and more. He loved creating all sorts of chaos wherever he went. So how did the bad boy and angel boy become a couple? It was…complicated really. Aladdin saw Judal’s good side. Like how he leaves food outside not to necessarily create a mess but to actually feed strays. He also won’t pick on anyone who can’t fight back. He even caught Judal buying a meal for a homeless guy in the street once. Judal was actually a very kind person. Though he doesn’t like to show it. Something about a reputation he needed to put up that Aladdin didn’t really care about.  
They started dating after hooking up at one of the Kou’s many house parties. They were fairly drunk but they couldn’t deny they had a great time. That’s also when Judal found out that Aladdin wasn’t entirely an angel. In bed at least. Aladdin was completely naughty when Judal touched him in such a delicious way. Hell he moans when Judal calls him a no good slut. Seems both of them have an appearance that doesn’t match their personality entirely. 

  
Their relationship of course was a secret until they were caught having sex by Kouha. He instantly took a picture of Judal balls deep inside Aladdin and tweeted it. And since that fucker was tweeter famous for being that slutty Kou brother and posting all kinds of nudes and sexual positions, everyone saw it eventually.

  
Ugo found it through Ithnan who was laughing at the fact that goody two shoes Aladdin could have such an expression during sex. Ugo snapped, had a very long talk with Aladdin, and now here he was. Locked in his room while Ugo was out on a dinner date.

  
“Probably having sex with Ithnan.” Aladdin thought bitterly. Honestly why did he get to have sex and not him? He sighed, he didn’t hate Ugo. He just wished he wasn’t so protective.

  
A knock on the window startled him making him look outside to find a smirking Judal waving at him.

  
“Jugemu!” Aladdin smiled crawling over to the window next to his bed and opening it.

  
Judal wasted no time in grabbing Aladdin from the back of his head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Aladdin kissed him back with no hesitation moaning as Judal pressed him back against his own bed. Judal pulled away chuckling, “Hmm Husky wasn’t kidding when he said you were grounded.” He said as he removed the others shirt. Honestly they haven’t had sex today. That was far too long of a time to not touch his chibi.

  
Aladdin was already panting as he continued to let Judal do as he pleased. “Hakuryuu knew?”

  
“Well Flabbybaba told him, and he told his sister, who told the Kou’s, and the slut told me.” He explained leaning down and sucking on the others chest. He had to leave new hickeys, the others were starting to fade. “I can’t believe he took away your phone too. We were in the middle of some really good sexting.” He chuckled as Aladdin whimpered when he pitched his harden nipple. “I really loved that picture you sent.”

  
“W-which one?” Aladdin asked through his pleasure. Honestly Judal could drive him completely wild. God he loved this.

  
“All of them really. But my new favorite is the one you sent of you fingering yourself. What a naughty slut you are. You got such a good angle too.” Judal licked his lips leaning back to look at his handy work. “Imagine if Ugo looks through our text. What will he think if he sees his little angel doing such naughty things to himself for me?” Judal gasped before laughing. He hopes the other does find them though. So he could know exactly what kind of slut he was raising. An idea then popped into his head. “Why don’t you give me a show chibi?”

  
“Jurada wants me to finger myself?” Aladdin questioned. He already knew the answer honestly. But hearing the other say it was always so exciting.

  
“That’s right chibi.” Judal grinned running a single finger down Aladdin’s chest to make him shiver. “I want you to touch yourself while thinking only of me.”

  
“Only of you? But Kouen and Sinbad are quite handsome too.” Aladdin teased smirking back at Judal. He loved getting the other jealous. He would never think of those two of course but getting punished by Judal sounded heavenly right now.

  
“Aren’t you a slut?” Judal smirked grabbing Aladdin’s chin. “Only of me chibi. Understand? No punishments tonight. Just a good fuck, alright? We don’t have much time after all.”

  
Aladdin nodded and with that Judal let go of him sitting back for him to start the show. Aladdin took off his bottoms and underwear before sticking his fingers in his mouth to wet them. He did have lube but he knew it turned Judal on when he used his mouth in such a way. He really was a slut but only for Judal. No one but Judal. He took his fingers out of his mouth making sure they were nice and wet. “Hey Jujemu.” Aladdin crawled near the other. “Can I suck you while I give you a show? I really want your cock right now.”

  
Judal smirked at the lewd language. He loved the fact that he made Aladdin like this. So wanting and needy only for him. “Now how can I deny a pretty face?” He smirked popping open his pants easily with one finger. “Now be a good boy and start the show.”

  
Aladdin nodded leaning down and giving the other a single lick. Aladdin loved all the food in the world but nothing compared to the flavor of Judal. He tasted so yummy it was his favorite treat. He has to have some at least once a day or he’ll go mad. He continued to lick the other before he finally gave the head a kiss and began sucking lightly.

  
Judal moaned loving how skilled Aladdin was now with his mouth. Took a while but he now knew exactly what to do to drive the other mad just by sucking his dick. “Hey chibi. Don’t forget my show.”

  
Aladdin moaned around the other’s member for the reminder. He spread his legs before reaching behind him and sticking a finger inside. It was a bit hard to concentrate on both fingering himself and sucking someone off, but he got used to it pretty quickly since he already slid in a second finger. 

  
“That’s a good chibi.” Judal groaned petting the others head as he continued. “Add the last finger now.” He licked his lips as he continued watching Aladdin’s fingers disappear inside himself.

  
Aladdin continued bobbing his head as he did what he was told. His fingers weren’t nearly as long as the others so he couldn’t get enough pleasure but he still rocked his hips towards them. He just loved feeling full. Though he would rather be filled with the dick he was currently sucking.

  
“Alright that’s enough.” Judal panted fisting Aladdin’s hair when he wouldn’t stop. He forced him off causing his chibi to whine loudly. “Now now. I’d much rather fill you elsewhere. So stop being a bitch and lay down. And spread those lovely legs of yours wide for me.” He smirked when Aladdin immediately did as he was told. What a good boy. Always hungry for his cock. He leaned over the other kissing him. “How do you want it Aladdin?”

  
Aladdin shivered at the sound of his name coming from his boyfriend’s lips. “Hard and fast. I want your cock pounding into me Judal.” He wanted to scream the others name. He didn't even care if the neighbors found out and told Ugo. He really wanted this and nothing was going to stop him from having sex with his boyfriend!

  
“That’s a good boy.” Judal whispered before slamming into the other. Aladdin screamed shooting his arms out to grab onto Judal. His nails were already digging into the others back making Judal groan excitedly. A little pain during sex never hurt anyone. Judal didn't even wait for permission. He just continued slamming into the other making him cry out his name. His real name. Not those stupid ass nicknames the other comes up with. 

  
“Hey Aladdin.” Judal groaned still pounding into the other.

  
“W-whaAAAAT?” Aladdin tried to answer but only screamed as Judal abused his favorite spot. 

  
“The window…it’s still open…make sure to let the neighbors know I’m here.” Judal panted smirking before picking up the pace. 

  
Aladdin’s eyes widen turning to see that the window was indeed still wide open. Though he couldn’t stop his screams even if he wanted to. Oh well, everyone was going to know about his amazing sex life with his boyfriend. The bad boy of the town. “Judal! I can’t! I’m going to c-cum!”

  
“Who’s stopping you Aladdin? Fucking cum!” He laughed stroking the other. “Make sure to tell the world who’s fucking you!”

  
Aladdin’s eyes widen as he threw his head back and he came all over their stomachs. “JUDAL!!”

  
Judal leaned down capturing the others lips as he pounded a few more times before emptying his load inside Aladdin. He leaned back catching his breath along with his younger lover. “Fucking amazing chibi.” He kissed the others cheek before pulling out.

  
Aladdin moaned weakly feeling the others cum drip down his thighs. “Jujemu is really good.” He panted feeling completely drained.

  
“Damn right I am. But now I have to go.” Judal winked pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

  
“So soon?” Aladdin pouted.

  
“Of course chibi. You just told the whole neighborhood I’m here. I better get going before your crazy ass guardian shows up.” He leaned down kissing the others lips. “But don’t worry. I’m coming back. No one keeps me away from my chibi.”

  
Aladdin sighed lovingly watching Judal escape through the window. “Love you…” He whispered causing Judal to smirk and blow him a kiss making Aladdin giggle. 

  
“Love you too chibi.” He grinned jumping down the window. 

  
He hated seeing the other leave so soon. He could always go another round. Even cuddling. Well now it was time for some peaceful sleep. He closed his eyes and covered himself with his blanket not caring that he was still dirty.

  
“ALADDIN!” Ugo’s angered voice rang from downstairs along with Ithnan's laughter.  
Well it was nice while it lasted.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin’s still grounded and just got a new pair of dorky glasses that he refuses to let Judal see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this because I wanted more smut but sadly in this chapter there is none. But that means there will be another chapter if not more!

"Don't you think those glasses make you look you know...nerdy." Alibaba raised a brow at Aladdin's new huge circle glasses. Honestly they were almost bigger than his face. It was ridiculous.

Aladdin pouted at the comment. "My other ones broke okay? These were the only ones I could get on short notice." he sighed remembering how Kouha sat on them on accident when they were studying at home. He offered to buy him new ones but he couldn't accept it. Kouha was still his friend and it be wrong of him to charge him. That and Kouha wanted to buy him Gucci glasses. That brand was expensive!

"Don't you need them only for reading though? Why wear them now?" Alibaba chuckled at Aladdin's groan.

"Because no case is big enough for these. And if I just throw them in my bag I'm scared they'd get scratched or broken." he sighed. He'd have to save up money for better glasses. Maybe Sinbad will be willing to give him more hours at the restaurant.

Alibaba laughed this time to Aladdin's dismay. Sometimes the blonde was insensitive....though he guessed this was payback for all the times he called the other a cry baby. Though Morgiana and Hakuryuu did it too! "Why even pick those though?"

"Ugo chose them for me okay! I didn't get a say in it!"

"You think it's because of the whole 'you let your boyfriend sneak in and have sex with you while you were grounded' thing?" Alibaba hmmed grinning.

"....yes." Ugo might not punish Aladdin in a cruel way but he sure knew how to humiliate him. "It’s not fair though! Why should I be grounded for who I'm dating!?" he demanded slamming his head on his locker. Which now that he did that it was probably a very stupid idea since it hurt. "Oww...." he whimpered softly rubbing his forehead as he opened his locker.

"Well Judal doesn't have the best reputation. He's probably just worried." Alibaba shrugged leaning against the locker waiting for Aladdin to get his books for their class. He spotted long black hair in the corner of his eyes. "Well speak of the devil. He coming this way." A slam of the locker was suddenly heard making the blonde flinch. He blinked looking beside him seeing Aladdin was gone from his locker and nowhere to be seen. "What the...?"

"Hey Flabbybaba." Alibaba twitched at the stupid nickname. "Have you seen my chibi?" Red eyes narrowed knowing Aladdin usually walked with this guy before classes. He was in the mood for some chibi time but he was missing his chibi!

"One: It’s A-li-ba-ba. Two: I have no idea where A-lad-din went." he shrugged. For a small thing he could run fast apparently. Why was he avoiding Judal though?

"You seem to forget that one: I don't care. And two: I don't give a fuck." Judal mocked the other making him even more furious. "Well since you don't know where he is you're useless to me. Just tell him I'm looking for him when you do see him." Judal left without another word. Maybe he's with that slut Kouha.

Alibaba huffed hating that guy so much. What Aladdin sees in him he'll never know! "What a fucking jerk."

"He's not always a jerk." Alibaba jumped at Aladdin's voice looking around trying to find him.

"....Aladdin?" he tried calling out.

"I'm in the locker." Alibaba turned around looking through the slants of the locker to see blue eyes staring back. "Hi."

"Hi?" Alibaba greeted back confused. "Why are you in there?"

Aladdin chuckled scratching his cheek. "Well I guess I just don't want Jujemu seeing me with these glasses since you know..."

"He's an asshole?" Alibaba smirked knowing he was right when Aladdin sighed.

"It’s already weird that we're dating. I don't people to start saying he's dating some nerd." Aladdin pouted leaning back against his closed locker. It was surprisingly roomie in there. That or he was just that small...no it was definitely roomie.

"So what you're going to avoid him now?"

"Just until I get my new glasses." Aladdin mumbled.

"Oh my god you're serious." He laughed shaking his head. "Alright well I promised Hakuryuu I'd walk his sexy ass to class so I'll you later."

"Wait Alibaba!" Aladdin called out making the blonde stop in his tracks. "Can you...uhh..open the locker...I'm stuck." he admitted.

Alibaba blinked before he bursted out laughing again making Aladdin whimper.

~~~~

Judal was pissed. Aladdin’s been avoiding him all day. He would usually walk his chibi to class but apparently he’s been running out of all his classes like he’s in some kind of hurry. Judal thought he’d out smart him by waiting for him in his next class but that damn freckles shoo’d him away saying he will not have him interrupt his class. Stupid Jafar. He was almost as dumb as his lover Sinbad who owned that stupid restaurant his chibi worked in. Now that he thought about it Aladdin and Jafar were always close. Jafar was like a mother to him so if Aladdin texted him to send Judal away….

“He is fucking avoiding me.” Judal groaned hitting his head on the lockers scaring some of the students. It seemed Judal was pissed and that was never good for anyone.

“Don’t you already have enough brain damage?” Red eyes glared at mischievous pink ones. Kouha laughed at the glare. He was one of the few students in this school that wasn’t afraid of Judal and his many moods.

“Well if I’m talking to a slut like you there must be something wrong with me.” Judal rolled his eyes leaning against the locker. It was lunch time so they were in no hurry. And seeing how Aladdin made it a mission to hide from him he really had nowhere to go.

“So rude.” Kouha pouted. “What about all the good times we had?”

“I was fucking drunk and I’m still trying to wash away that nightmare.” Judal spat. Honestly, you fuck this asshole once and he never gets over it! Doesn’t he get enough with his brothers?

“By what, fucking your ‘chibi’?” Kouha sighed leaning against the locker with the other. “You didn’t even let me get a taste of him.”

“That’s because he’s mine so keep you dirty hands to yourself.” He growled flicking the other. “Also I’m the only one allowed to call him chibi.”

Kouha rubbed his forehead pouting. “Dick.”

“Cunt.”

“Asshole!”

“Whore!”

“Would you two stop?” Kougyoku huffed walking up to the two with Titus beside her laughing behind his hand. “Seriously is it too much to ask for you two not to fight for one day?” Sometimes she even had to wonder how they were friends.

“Yes.” They both answered. Though one was wearing a scowl and the other a grin.

“I think it’s too much for them not to argue for an hour.” Titus laughed making Judal twitch.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your albino boyfriend?” Judal glared at the blonde who stopped laughing.

“Sphintus,” Titus reminded Judal the other’s name. “is doing some extra credit for Yamraiha’s class. He is trying to get that scholarship to Magnostadt after all.” Unlike them Sphintus wasn’t loaded. He had to work hard to get what he wanted. Hell he worked overtime to even get Titus attention. Which the blonde was most proud of. His boyfriend was the best. Even if they did used to argue…a lot. Actually they still did.

“Anyway,” Kougyoku interrupted before they got in yet another argument. “we’re here to see if you wanted to go to the mall with us after school. We’ll be eating at the Sindria restaurant afterwards too.” She squealed lightly at the mention of the restaurant.

“Are you still crushing on the enemy?” Kouha sighed at his sister’s behavior. Honestly their family owned most of the city’s businesses. They tried to buy off Sindria but Sinbad refused which pissed their elder brother Kouen off. That purple haired asshole also started opening a chain of his restaurants which turned out to be a huge hit. Which in result pissed Kouen off more that he won’t sell.

“He’s not an enemy.” Kougyoku pouted crossing her arms. Her precious big brother and Sinbad just didn’t always see eye to eye. Sinbad was still a good person with a really really handsome face and hot body. And his voice. She blushed just thinking about it.

“You do realize he’s practically married to our professor Jafar right?” Kouha reminded. Jafar helped the Sindria business launch with Sinbad. He just teaches business and economics on the side at the high school and college.

“A girl can dream alright?” Kougyoku whined knowing it was true. She would never get in between them. Not like she could in the first place. Apparently Sinbad finally proposed to Jafar on their anniversary. And so was happy for them. So. Very. Happy.

“Yeah but not hopeless idiotic ones.” Judal teased her earning him a punch in the arm. He hissed at her, “That fucking hurt!”

“Good!” she hmphed shaking her hand since it actually hurt her too. She might’ve put too much power in that one.

“So you coming with us or not?” Titus asked placing his hand on his hip. “Aladdin already said yes.”

“No I don’t want to go to some stupid ma- Wait Aladdin’s going?” Judal asked curiously. Now that he thought about it it was his day off. And his guardian worked late tonight. He smirked thinking on how his chibi was turning into a little rebel.

“What you didn’t know?” Titus questioned. Sure he and Judal weren’t very close but he and Aladdin were. He knew about their relationship just like Aladdin knew of his and Sphintus before it went public. He was just hiding it from his protective older sister. He didn’t want her scaring him off.

“Ooooh, did you and Aladdin get in a fight?” Kouha grinned at the other. “I did hear he got grounded because of you. And that you didn’t help the cause by fucking him in his room.” Kougyoku and Titus blushed not needing to hear that.

“No! Well…actually I don’t know.” Judal frowned sighing. “He keeps avoiding me. Won’t even answer my text. I got him a new phone since his stupid guardian took away his other one.” Judal bit onto his thumb nail getting frustrated.

Kougyoku frowned at her friend’s frustration. “Alibaba hasn’t said anything about Aladdin being mad at you.” She recalled their conversation in class. “All he mentioned were how funny Aladdin’s new glasses were.”

Titus hmmed in thought. “Yeah Aladdin hasn’t said anything like that to me eit-“

“Woah woah. Back the fuck up.” Judal interrupted Titus making him frown. “Aladdin got glasses?” Judal formed his hands into circles putting them over his own eyes. “Like actual glasses?”

“Man it’s like you know nothing about your boyfriend anymore.” Kouha raised an eyebrow. “I sat on his old pair on accident and they broke. Wouldn’t let me buy him new ones.”

“You actually broke his glasses by sitting on them.” Titus snorted a laugh at the thought.

“Hey fatass, if you sat on them they would’ve turned into dust.” Kouha snapped at the blonde.

Titus twitched at the insult. His butt was not big! Why did everyone insist on that? “I do not have a fat ass!”

“Titus I’m sorry but none of dancing shorts fit you because apparently they were too small. And we had an extra-large.” Kougyoku reminded the other. During the school play they had to perform a dance with small shorts and she remembered Titus had to have his own made.

Titus blushed at the memory puffing out his cheeks. “Not my fault.” He mumbled. His sister didn’t even have hips as big as his. He wasn’t sure where he got them from honestly. Maybe he should look at their family tree or something…

“Any way,” Judal caught everyone’s attention again. “I’ll join you at the mall. But don’t tell Aladdin I’m going.”

“Why not?” Kouha asked grinning. He was curious where this would lead to.

“Just don’t and you’ll find out why at the mall.” Judal smirked. At least now he understood why Aladdin was avoiding him. His chibi will not be able to evade him forever.


End file.
